


Without you I've got no air to breathe in

by bluesterek



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealous Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesterek/pseuds/bluesterek
Summary: Isak is in love with Even. Even is drunk. Even is flirty when drunk.





	Without you I've got no air to breathe in

It was a Friday night, Isak was at Jonas' with the boys for the pregame, he was sitting on the couch next to Jonas, and was deeply lost in his thoughts while Magnus and Mahdi were rambling about girls. Nothing new. Isak had had a long week and was grateful to be able to spend the night with his friends. Even though it meant he had to listen to them talking about girls among other things.

"So, is Even coming to the party?" Jonas asked without looking at him.

The boys knew about his crush on Even. In fact, the whole universe knew about it. Except Even. Isak and Even had been friends for a while, and after two years of friendship they decided to share an apartment together. That way when Isak would feel sad because his missed his mother, Even would come to his room and they would cuddle and watch a movie together. And when Even would be depressed, Isak would try his best to cook something without burning the whole building and he would set it on Even's side table, making sure he eats something every day. They were always there for each other, but they also knew when to leave the other alone. When Even would bring someone home for the night, Isak would crash at Jonas', pretending his heart didn't ache, and when Isak needed silence to study for his exams, Even would spend the afternoon at Mikael's.

Isak realized Mahdi and Magnus had stopped talking and they were all looking at him. He shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him this morning."

"Text him. We all know you won't stop being grumpy until you know for sure he's coming," Mahdi said.

"I'm not grumpy!" Isak mumbled, which proved Mahdi's point, but took out his phone anyway.

**Even**

hi (19:36)

you coming to eva's party tonight? (19:36)

Isak set his phone on the coffee table and waited for Even to reply. Even didn't come home last night, and when Isak woke up this morning, he found the apartment silent, signaling Even's absence. Isak knew Even never party in the middle of the week, so he assumed he spent the night at Mikael's, but Isak didn't text him to ask where he was and when he was planning on coming home.

"How the fuck did you manage to live with Even for two years without jumping on him?" Magnus asked, seriously intrigued, while Mahdi and Jonas rolled their eyes.

"More importantly, how did Even manage to be your friend for seven years without noticing that you're in love with him?" Mahdi asked.

Jonas nodded in agreement. "Yeah man, it took us like two days to figure it out."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not in love with him, it's just a stupid crush," Isak said. _A crush that lasted for four years and that kept him awake at night_ , but no one needed to know that. "And second of all, it took you a year to figure out I was gay, and another year to figure out my crush on Even, so shut up."

"That's nice but you didn't answer my question," Magnus reminded him.

Isak stared at him for a second before sighing. "I don't know Magnus. I don't really walk around the apartment thinking about how hot Even looks when he steps out of the shower, or how cute he is when he just woke up or how nice it feels to be in his arms when we watch a movie."

Jonas, Madhi, and Magnus were staring at him with a knowing look and Isak rolled his eyes for the hundredth time of the night. "Okay, maybe I do, whatever. Those thoughts are long forgotten when he brings home a hot chick."

"Aw man, that sucks," Magnus said with a frown. "Maybe you should tell him. I mean, don't tell him that you think about him in the shower, he'll freak out, but--"

"I didn't say that!" Isak said with pink cheeks.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "No but we all know you do, anyway, what I was saying before you interrupt me was, tell him you don't feel comfortable about him bringing a girl while you're in the apartment, I'm sure he'll understand."

"He doesn't bring girls while I'm there though," Isak retorted.

"Then where's the problem?"

"Oh my God, Mags," Jonas said, shaking his head desperately.

Isak fell back against the cushions in the couch and sighed. "I don't like him bringing hot chicks home because hello I exist why won't you bang me?"

"Because I'm not gay?" Magnus said with raised eyebrows, clearly lost.

Jonas and Mahdi laughed their asses out while Isak stared at him blankly and Magnus stared back with a shrug.

"For God's sake, Magnus I was talking about Even."

Magnus eyes lit up in understanding and Jonas was now crying because he was laughing too much. "Ooooh, then just tell him you want to bang him, straight up."

Just as Magnus said that, Isak's phone vibrated, signaling that Even had answered. Isak jumped on his foot and grabbed his phone. The boys were looking at the screen over his shoulder but he didn't mind, it wasn't like they were sexting. Though Isak would probably not mind that either.

**Even**

(19:57) Only if you're coming too

of course i'm coming (19:57)

(19:57) Okay, I'll see you there

yep (19:58)

"Dude that was lame!" Magnus said once Isak had slipped his phone in his pocket. "You could have told him you wanted to bang him."

"Fucking hell Magnus, I won't tell him that, and you won't either, okay? Never."

Magnus threw his hands in the air. "Okay. But you're never getting laid."

"He's got a point," said Jonas, taking a sip of beer, "you don't want to have sex with someone that isn't Even but you don't want to tell Even how you feel. Man, you haven't had sex in like a year, it's sad."

Isak sank into the couch and sighed when he realized his friends were right. "Fine, I'll find someone to hook up with tonight."

***

When they arrived at Eva's place, the house was already crowded, and some girl from first year was throwing up in the bushes. Jonas led them in the house and jumped on Eva as soon as he saw her. Isak was glad they were back together, they had some issues in the past but they figured things out.

Jonas and Eva disappeared in the crowed and Mahdi soon left his side too to talk with his friend from university, and Isak was left with Magnus.

"So, what do you think of this guy over there?" Magnus asked, pointing towards a tall guy on the couch.

Isak grabbed Magnus' arm and pulled it down before Elias noticed them. "Mags, I'm not going to sleep with Sana's brother."

"Why not?"

"Because he is _Sana_ 's brother," Isak said.

"Are you talking about me?"

Isak and Magnus turned around to face Sana. "Isak wants to sleep with your brother," Magnus said, grinning.

Sana stared at Isak and Isak stared at Magnus. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot. Anyway, hi Sana how are you?"

"I'm fine as long as you don't sleep with my brother," Sana replied with crossed arms. "Why would you sleep with someone that isn't Even anyway?"

"Because Even doesn't want to sleep with him," Magnus whispered but Isak heard him.

He was about to argue but he knew it was true. He scanned the room, searching for someone interesting, preferably a tall blonde guy with piercing blue eyes responding to the name of Even, but all he found was drunk teenagers dancing to shitty music. He left Sana and Magnus and headed to the kitchen hoping to find some beers. When he'd found what he was looking for, he jumped on the counter and drank his beer while looking at the mess in the living room. Eva's parties were always sick, Isak wondered if her mom was aware that her daughter threw parties when she wasn't around.

Isak's eyes found Even in the living room, dancing with Mikael and his friends, but Isak lost him when a tall figure appeared in front of him.

"Hi Isak!"

"Hi, Julian, are you having fun?" Isak asked.

Julian leaned against the counter next to where Isak was sat. "Not really. Everyone is drunk, it's boring."

"Well, I'm not drunk," Isak said, smiling.

"That's why I came to you," Julian smiled back. "Why are you here, sitting on the kitchen counter, alone?"

Isak shrugged. "My friends ditched me to hook up with girls."

"Not cool."

They talked a little, and Isak tried to pay attention to what Julian was saying even though Even was staring at him from the living room and Isak really wanted to go see him, even though Even was dancing close, _too_ close, to a blonde girl, even though Julian's hand was now on his thigh and he just hoped it was Even's.

Isak shook the thought out in the back of his head and looked up to Julian to find him already looking at him.

"I think we should hook up," Julian said.

Isak was quite surprised at first, but the thought wasn't unpleasing. Julian was a handsome dude, he was nice, smart, and funny. Isak stayed silent, and Julian moved from the counter to stand in between Isak's legs.

"Isak! I was looking for you!"

Julian sighed and moved away from Isak before turning to Even. "He's all yours," he said before leaving the kitchen without looking at Isak.

"I know that, thank you very much," Even said even though Julian was already gone. "Hi baby. I missed you." Even stood in between Isak's legs, the way Julian did a minute ago, and put his hands on the counter each side of Isak.

Isak sighed. "Even, how much did you drink?"

"Uh," Even frowned and started counting on his fingers before smiling, "I don't know, I don't have enough fingers."

"You know it's not good for you. Did you smoke too?" Isak asked.

"Yeah. But it's okay, I'm fine baby, don't worry."

Isak shook his head. "Okay, let's get you home."

"Nooo, I wanna stay! And you were having a nice time with Julian, am I wrong?"

"Yeah but you ruined that for me."

Even frowned, and then ran his fingers on Isak's thighs. "Maybe you can have a nice time with me."

Isak tried to pretend this didn't affect him, but it was hard when Even was between his legs, looking adorable but hot at the same time. Even ran his fingers in Isak's curls, on his cheek, on his neck, all the way down his chest, and when his fingers slipped under his shirt, Isak stopped breathing.

"Even..." Isak whispered.

"I've been looking at you all night," Even murmured, his hands on Isak's waist, under his shirt. He started kissing his neck, his cheek, his nose, and Isak tried to find the force to tell him to stop but he couldn't move.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Even nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yeah. But you were more interested in what Julian had to say."

Even trailed kisses from his shoulder all the way up to his jaw, and Isak couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. But he was thinking gay. Really gay. He closed his eyes and really tried to take on him to move away from Even but how could he when Even was sucking on his earlobe? Isak grabbed at Even's waist and pulled him closer. He knew it was wrong. Even was straight, Even was drunk, Even wasn't interested in him, Even would regret all this in the morning. On top of that, they were in Eva's kitchen, where everyone could see them.

Isak couldn't move, he didn't want to. It felt so good. Even was now sucking on his neck and Isak let out a moan that made Even smile on his neck, but he kept sucking. Isak knew he would leave a mark, but he didn't care. He ran his fingers in Even's hair and sighed contently. Even stepped back and stared at his work with a smile.

"There," Even whispered, running a finger on the bruise he definitely left on Isak's neck. "That way Julian will know you're mine."

"I'm not yours though."

"Are you sure about that?" Even said with a deep voice and dark eyes, getting Isak closer to him.

"Yeah," Isak whispered, staring at Even's dark eyes.

"We'll see that."

Even took Isak's hand on his and got him on his feet before leading him outside the house all the way to his car. Isak was about to stop Even from getting behind the wheel, since he was clearly drunk and probably high, but Even handed him his car keys and got to the passenger seat.

The way to their apartment was quiet, Isak's hand was squeezing the wheel while his brain was dancing. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what Even was doing. All he knew was that he wanted Even, everyone knew that, and that he really wanted to be his. When they got to their apartment, Even ran to his room, kicking his shoes off and Isak thought he was going to bed, but when Even saw Isak wasn't following him, he reappeared in the living room and grabbed his hand, leading him to his bedroom. Even laid him on the bed and settled in between his legs.

sak's heart was beating fast and he didn't know if it was a good idea -fuck that, he knew it wasn't a good idea- but he didn't want Even to stop. So when Even looked at him with a questioning look, Isak nodded. Even started kissing on his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his temple, his nose. He then proceeded to kiss on his collarbone and stepped back only to take Isak's shirt off. Even tossed it carelessly on the floor before running his fingers on Isak's bare chest. He kissed his shoulder, his nipple, all the way down to his belly button and only stopped when he arrived at the hem of Isak's Jeans.

"You're mine. Mine only," Even groaned, looking up at Isak.

" _Fuck_ \-- I'm yours," Isak panted, arching his back to get some friction but Even was keeping him still against the mattress.

Even smiled widely and rolled off of Isak to lay beside him on his back. "Now that we both agree, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Isak."

"What the fuck, Even? You can't leave me like this!" Isak protested. He was still hard, and he knew Even was too, he could see it, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Yes I can. Now can you shut up and let me sleep please? I'm tired."

Isak groaned in the pillow and turned to look at Even. He was falling asleep and Isak stared at him for a second with a small smile. "I hate you. Goodnight you asshole."

"Night baby," Even said before slipping under the cover with all his clothes.

Isak left Even's room and stepped out of his Jeans before crawling in his own bed. He really wanted to sleep in Even's bed and cuddle with him but he knew Even wouldn't remember any of the things he did in the morning, and therefore he would be more than confused to wake up with Isak beside him in his bed. Isak fell asleep alone in his own bed, dreading the moment where he'll have to face a clueless Even in the morning.

***

**bro squad**

(10:27)

Magnus: guys

Magnus: are you still asleep?

Mahdi: yes.

Jonas: I was until you talked

Magnus: I didn't talk I sent a message

Jonas: Whatever, it made my phone vibrate

Magnus: put it on silent

Magnus: anywaaaays where's grumpy boy?

i'm not grumpy

Magnus: never said you were

uh you literally just said i was

Magnus: oh yeah

Mahdi: bro are you still drunk?

Magnus: nah

Magnus: so

Magnus: isaaak

what do you want?

Magnus: how did it go with julian?

Magnus: did he make you forget even?

Jonas: You hooked up with Julian Dahl???

Mahdi: bro!!

i'm putting the chat on silent

bye

Magnus: ISAK

Jonas: So much suspense

***

Isak tossed his phone on the bed and groaned in his pillow. He hadn't drink that much the night before but his head still hurt like hell, and his lack of sleep didn't make things much easier. He had spent the night thinking about what last night meant, he had spent the night over thinking everything, and maybe that's where his headache came from.

Isak had thought about avoiding Even all day, but it's not that easy since they live together. He could hear Even in the kitchen, probably making breakfast for the both of them, and Isak wanted to stay in bed all day and deal with the problem later but his stomach didn't agree with him.

He got out of bed and put on a shirt before leaving his room with a deep sigh. When he entered the kitchen, Even was making breakfast as he thought he would be, and Isak cleared his throat to make him aware of his presence. Even glanced quickly at him before going back to making his pancakes.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Even asked without looking at him.

"Uh, yeah," Isak lied and sat at the table. "You?"

"Slept like a baby. Did you drive me home last night? I don"t remember shit."

"Yeah you were drunk and high, you gave me your keys," Isak explained, letting out some pretty important details.

Even turned around and put the plate of pancakes on the table before sitting down and staring at Isak with a smile. His smile fell down though, and Isak didn't know why at first, but then he felt Even's gaze on his neck and he froze. _Shit_. The hickey.

"So, I see you had fun last time," Even said, looking far more interested in his pancake than in Isak. Either he was pretending like last night never happened, or he really didn't remember anything. Either way, it's bad. Really bad.

The doorbell rang before Isak had time to reply to Even, and Even got on his feet and walked to the door in a flash. Isak heard him opening the door and he heard voices, voices he recognized. He groaned and joined the boys in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Isak asked his friends.

Magnus let himself fall down in the couch. "Well you're ignoring our messages so we had to come here."

"Oh my God did Julian do that?" Jonas asked, reaching a hand to Isak's neck.

Magnus jumped on his foot almost instantly and suddenly all of the three boys were surrounding him. Even was leaning against the wall, looking at him intensively and when their eyes met, Even raised his eyebrows and headed back to the kitchen.

"Get off of me, you dicks," Isak grumbled, pushing the boys away.

He left them in the living room to meet Even in the kitchen, hoping they won't follow him. They didn't. They stayed in the living room and starting arguing about who could have given Isak the hickey. Isak rolled his eyes and when he looked up, Even was staring at him, leaning against the counter.

"You didn't answer Jonas' question," Even said, arms crossed on his chest.

Isak raised his eyebrows and stared back at Even from where he was, leaning against the door frame. "What?"

"Did Julian gave it to you? The hickey."

Isak shook his head. "No."

"It's okay if he did, you don't have to lie, he's a cool dude," Even said.

Isak sighed and before he could think about it, the words already left his lips. "He didn't do it, Even. You did."

There is a long silence after that. Too long. Isak began to over think the situation, but Even suddenly smiled at him.

"I did?" He asked, beaming.

"Yeah. You really don't remember anything about last night?"

"No. Maybe you can help me remember," Even said, wiggling his brows.

Isak smirked and walked up to Even, placing himself between his legs. He looked up to Even and Even was smirking as well. They could still hear the boys arguing in the living room, but Isak didn't care. All that mattered right now was Even, and how close to each other they were standing.

"I was in the kitchen talking to Julian," Isak began to say, "but then you came up to me and basically told Julian to go away like the jealous bitch you are." Even rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, so Isak kept going. He put his hands on each side of Even's waist, the same way Even did the night before and moved them down so that his fingers were running on Even's thighs. He then moved them up and ran his fingers on Even's soft hair, like he always dreamt of doing. He ran his fingers on his cheek, on his neck, all the way down to his chest, and slipped his fingers under his shirt, the exact same way Even did. He rested his hand on Even's waist under the shirt and looked up to Even.

"You said you spent you night looking at me," Isak said softly. "Then you started kissing me there." He kissed him on the neck. "And there." On the cheek. "There, and there." On the nose, on the forehead. Isak didn't quite know what he was doing but he could feel Even shiver under him, and that's all he needed to keep going. He sucked on Even's earlobe and Even's breath hitched, making Isak smile.

"And that's when you did it," Isak whispered, looking at Even before burying his face in his neck and starting to suck on the flesh there.

"Isak- Oh shit," Isak heard Mahdi say, but he didn't move from Even's neck, and Even chuckled.

"Are they hooking up?"

"I think that's pretty clear Magnus. Let's get out of here before we see something we don't want to see."

"But I want to see!"

"For fuck sake, Magnus, sometimes I wonder if you're not gay," Isak heard Jonas before the door closed softly and the apartment fell silent, apart from Isak's sucking sound, and Even's breathing.

Isak kissed Even neck one last time before stepping away and staring at his work contently. He then looked up at Even to see him breathe heavily, but he was smiling down at him.

"What did I do after that?" Even murmured.

"You said I was yours and I said I wasn't so you took me to your room to prove your point," Isak replied as he took Even's hand in his and led him to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed and Even's eyes went dark, full of lust and want. "Then you kissed every part of my face," Isak whispered as he kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his temple, his chin. He stepped back to take Even's shirt off and Even took the hint, lifting his arms to make it easier. Isak let the shirt fall on the fall and went back to kissing Even's collarbone, Even's shoulder.

"Fuck Isak, kiss me," Even whined and tried to arch his back but Isak ignored him and kept him still on the bed, the same way Even did the night before. He took Even's nipple in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, biting down softly and making Even moan. Even's chest was rising up and down from breathing hard, and Isak smiled before letting go of his nipple and kissing his chest all the way down to his belly button.

Isak rolled off of Even and got out of the bed, smirking at Even who was trying to catch his breath. "What did I do then?" Even asked, his voice cracking.

Isak wiggled his eyebrows and scoffed. "You said you were tired and fell back asleep."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, maybe I did, but you can't leave me like that," Even retort.

"Watch me," Isak replied, smirking and leaving the room. Even was on his feet in a flash and running after him in the house, laughing and swearing when he hit his foot against the coffee table. Isak was having trouble breathing because of the running and the laughing, and that's all it took for Even to run across the living room and catch him, pushing him against the wall.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?" Even asked with dark eyes, biting down on Isak's neck.

Isak's breath hitched. _Shit_. "Uh, you left me like that too. I had to go back to bed with the worst hard on I've ever had."

Even looked at him and his eye softened. "Aw baby I'm sorry. I can make it up to you if you want."

"Just- _Fuck_ , Even, kiss me."

Even didn't waste time, he slammed his lips on Isak and Isak sighed contently in his mouth. Even's tongue slipped in between Isak's lips and proceeded in exploring every part of his mouth. Isak was panting, moaning, sighing in his mouth, he was a mess. The kiss was a mess. But it felt so good. Isak had spent too many nights thinking about how this would feel. Even pecked his lips on last time before stepping away and looking at the mess that Isak was.

" _Fuck_ baby I've wanted to do that for so long," Even whispered, still out of breath.

Isak smiled but it soon turned into a smirk. "Me too. You still have to make it up to me though."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Even spent the afternoon making it up to Isak.

***

**bro squad**

(16:16)

Magnus: isak are you dead?

Magnus: oh my god even is a cereal killer i knew it

Jonas: it's serial killer mags

Magnus: WHATEVER

Magnus: we should go see if he's fine

Mahdi: you're just saying that bc you want to see them fuck

Magnus: that's not true

Jonas: creep

Magnus: do you think they're fucking though?

Mahdi: yes

Jonas: ofc they are

***

They were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while, I don't know if any of you are still into SKAM and into my writing but I guess we'll see ! I wrote this two years ago when SKAM Norway was still a thing but I felt like it was time for me to return back from the dead. Let me know what you think and tell me if you would like me to write about the remakes. (I mostly watch SKAM France)


End file.
